The Last Song
by Kelsbury
Summary: What was Wally gonna do when the Last Song was over? One-shot


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the KND characters because if I did, Wally and Kuki would have gotten together a whole lot earlier and operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W would never have been broadcasted. _

**The Last Song**

"Come on, Wally. You might as well, it's Friday, no classes all weekend and besides, you could use the night out." Tyler West said as they walked from class, punching his arm lightly, jokingly. Wally gave a non-committal grunt and ran a hand through his golden strands, thinking it over.

"I won't stay long." He warned the smaller man, who held his hands up in a sort of surrender, a smile of victory on his face.

"Meet you out front at about 9, okay? Just you see, by the end of the night you won't even know who Yvonne is!" Tyler cheered, running off, his backpack banging against his back. Wally shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes and wrapped his hand around the strap of his own backpack, hiking it more securely onto his shoulder as he shoved his free hand in the pocket of his orange hoodie.

Him and Yvonne had been together since they were nineteen and had just started college. They had a messy break up last week when he found her and Frank Jupitus entwined so tightly together that he wasn't sure which hands belonged to which person. He went ballistic and his knuckles still hurt from the punch he bestowed Frank, knocking one of his teeth out.

His friends had been trying to cheer him up, but it wasn't working very well. He knew he was going to regret going out tonight because, while normally he'd be all up for it, the betrayal from his girlfriend of eighteen months kind of sucked the fun out of life. He had only agreed to go to stop then from annoying him. He sighed and rolled his eyes, climbing up the steps to his dorm room and pushing it open, thankful that his sport scholarship meant that he got a room all to himself as he collapsed on his half made bed, an arm thrown over his eyes and his lips tugging downwards in annoyance as he fought off images of Yvonne and Frank and the inevitable night of disaster he was going to have.

00000

Wally was exactly where he was told to be, leaning against his motorbike, his arms crossed over his chest and the sleeves of his black button down shirt were rolled up to his elbows, exposing his forearms sprinkled lightly with golden hair. He sighed as the wind pushed his hair every way and he tapped his foot, waiting impatiently for Tyler and whoever else was coming.

Eventually, Tyler arrives, a bottle of alcohol already in his hand and he took a long pull, waving his arm over his head. Looked like Wally was the designated driver. Nice to know.

"Wally! Glad you made it, you know for a second I didn't think you'd be out here!" He said loudly, threading his arm over his shoulders, pulling him down slightly.

"And yet, here I am." He said irritably, shaking off Tyler's grip. "Who else is coming?"

"Everyone! But they're probably already there, mate!" Tyler said happily, heading for his car that was parked away from Wally's motorbike. He looked back sadly at his pride and brushed his fingers lightly over the gleaming black surface before following his friend, his hands in his jean pockets.

They drove to the club is silence, punctuated only by Tyler as he exclaimed loudly "I love this song!" Or, "roll down the window's Wally – that babe is Hot!" They pulled into the parking lot of the club effortlessly and Wally cut the engine and the door swung up. He got out, the sole of his black boot hitting the sidewalk before his body followed, smoothly exiting. Tyler had a little more trouble, getting his too-big feet stuck on the rim of the door and practically falling out, the only reason he didn't was because he was grasping onto the door handle.

When they actually got into the club, Wally was quick to see their friends, and guided Tyler towards them, hopping up onto the stool besides Brad, nodding in his direction – it was way too loud to say anything and he gestured to the bartender for one drink and it was delivered. Seeing as he was the driver for the night, this would be all he'd have to drink tonight.

After about ten minutes of watching the dancers and being bored, Brad elbowed him lightly in his ribs. He looked over curiously, wondering what he wanted and Brad pointed towards the throng of people. Wally allowed his eyes to slide in that direction and he felt his heart do a little flip at the girl Brad was pointing out.

She was…Well, she was stunning. She was wearing a dress of deep purple that went to just past her knees, the top to just under her collarbone, her black hair cascaded down her back, seemingly moving with her body as she laughed with her friend, a pretty dark-skinned women who Brad had his eye on, but Wally barely glanced before his eyes were dragged back to her. Her moonbeam skin looked beautiful in the strobe lights and underneath the dress she looked like she had a mighty fine figure – but all those aspects, while lovely, weren't what was drawing him to her.

He felt like he knew her – which was strange, considering that he'd never seen her before in her life, but he must know her. He can practically hear her voice ("Wally, come outside!") and see her, wearing an oversized green Jumper, growling at him…The nostalgia pains in his heart where annoying, because they were an echo of what was.

She looked up and Wally could faintly see that her eyes were a deep brown…Or where they purple? She looked at her friend briefly before looking back, making eye contact. She but her bottom lips uncertainly before the end tugged up into a smile that had Wally sliding from the stool, leaving his drink and barging through the crowd of dancers, something in him telling him that he needed to talk to her, to learn more about her.

He stood just before her, ignorant to her friend and he extended his hand. She took it, shyly sliding her hand into his and he tugged her closer, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "wanna dance?" She nodded, her black, silky strands tickling his skin and he grinned, tugging her along gently with him into the mass of people.

His hands gently took her hips while hers fell on his shoulders and they swayed in time to the beat of the song, Wally guiding them away from the speakers so he could talk to her properly and he tugged her gently closer, so his belt buckle was pressed against her stomach.

"I'm Wally." He said, his lips moving against the black hairs as she tucked her head under his chin.

"Kuki." She said to his collarbone and a piece of memory slid into place.

"Hey…Did you go to Gallagher Elementary?"

She moved back slightly, keeping her arms twined around his neck. "How did you know that?"

He laughed and told her, and she smiled back at him before fitting her head back against his shoulder and for once in the past week, all thoughts of Yvonne flew from his mind.

00000

Kuki was…There was only one word for it…Incredible. He'd never felt this way before just from being in somebody's prescience and it was slightly disconcerting, but he was enjoying this to much to move away from her.

"Lat call!" Somebody shouted and he felt slight panic rise in his throat – what was he supposed to do after this song? This was the last song and he looked down at her, into her eyes (which he could see were clearly violet) he wondered what she would do if she just didn't let go. She fit to perfectly into his arms, he thought as he tugged her closer and he didn't want to think that he would never see her again after this.

He can't really see straight, he realised, she was surrounding him, effecting him…He couldn't miss this.

This was too much luck, he thought, this shouldn't be happening to him, but it was and he only had one shot.

He swallowed harshly before letting his hand skin her arm lightly before hooking one finger under her chin and lifting her head gently, smiling at her. His other hand slid from her collarbone to the back of her head, the strands moving through her fingers as if they were made of water and he brought her closer…

The second that their lips touched, he knew that he knew her and images flooded his mind, images of a treehouse, rainbow monkeys, 2x4 technology, the moon and _her. _He groaned low in his throat and closed his eyes, kissing her more firmly, pleased when she returned his affections, linking her arms around his torso, stroking his back through the black fabric that clung to his lean muscles and he caught her gasp in his mouth, sliding his tongue slowly and he grinned when she shyly reached hers out.

The Last Song finished and he knew this was more then a romance. They broke the kiss and he rested his forehead against hers, brushing her obsidian locks away from her face, tracing her lips with his fingertips.

She smiled and leaned up on her tiptoes, pressing another kiss to his lips before moving from his embrace, fishing around in her purse that was slung over her shoulder, taking out a pen. Before he questioned why she had a pen he took his hand, kissed his calloused palm and scribbled on it quickly, the nib making his hand itch before she winked and whisked off with her friend, who had spent the majority of the night with Brad.

He grinned to himself, watching her walk away and looked down at his palm, ignoring the people who were walking into him to get to the exit.

_8759-938-318 call me ;P _

Maybe he owed Tyler after all, for making him come here and as he made his way to the gang of friends, Hayden wolf-whistling of course, he didn't fight the grin, clapping Tyler on the back who smiled drunkenly at him.

"What 're friens for, huh?" He asked drunkenly and Wally shook his head, his eyes straying back to his palm.

_A/N: I wrote this in about fifteen minutes, so apologies for any typo's. Oh, and forgive my ignorance on American phone numbers – all I know is that they're longer then British Ones :/ _

_Kelly_

_xxx _


End file.
